Winter Wonderland
by FairskyAngel
Summary: Set in the modern day world, a class from Konoha High school is going on a skiing trip to a foreign country. Hinata Hyuuga struggles with problems in her personal life, but can a certain blonde rebel boy save her from her worries and fear?
1. Chapter 1

Trees were passing by, as the bus slowly drove out of the school's parking lot. Hinata sat alone at the window, looking out as thoughts of what was going to happen on this trip ran through her head. She didn't mind going skiing with her classmates, she loved to ski, she has been doing so since she was small, but a recent event at home made her want to stay, rather than to go far away. Hinata was the silent type of girl. She had friends of course, like Sakura and Ino from her class, and one of their class' tutors, who were a class above them, Tenten. Their three tutors always joined them on their school trips and school events, that of course included this trip to a foreign country. Besides Tenten who she usually hangs out with, there was a very energetic boy called Rock Lee who were their second tutor, and Hinata's closest cousin Hyuuga Neji. A stiff and very intelligent boy a year older than her. Even though Neji was hard to read at times, he wasn't exactly an open book, Hinata knew him well enough to see that he always acted different when being near Tenten, which is why Hinata kindly refused when Tenten asked if she could sit next to her. Instead she pointed in Neji's direction and said that he might wanted some company on this long trip. Hinata didn't sit in the way back of the bus with all her friends, or in front with the rest of the class and teachers, she sat near the exit in the middle of the bus. Sakura and Ino sat three rows behind her with the others, that including Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji. The girls had asked Hinata if she wanted to sit with them, but neither could they get her to join them. Hinata used the excuse that she had a small bladder and wanted to be able to get out fast when they stopped for breaks. The girls knew she was lying, because Hinata had the biggest bladder of them all. She could often hold it in for more than twelve hours, while the others couldn't hold it in more than five or six, but they didn't want to start any commotion so they let her be. Besides, as she said herself, she had her books and music if she was bored. The truth be told, Hinata was in too much inner pain to listen to how perfect the other guys' lives are. One of their teachers, Hatake Kakashi suddenly stood up in the bus and asked

"Have anyone seen Naruto?"

Hearing that name woke up Hinata from her thoughts. That's right, he wasn't there. No matter how sad Hinata could be, Uzumaki Naruto was the one who could turn her world upside down and make her feel better. She didn't know what it was about him that had that effect on her. Maybe his kind nature, and ability to be so incredibly dumbfounded at times. Or maybe it was his will to do anything for his friends, that including Sasuke, who he way too often fought with and argued with for hours. No, there are too many good things about Naruto that she liked. Every time he spoke to her or got near her, she would have difficulties speaking and her heart would skip a beat big time. He must think she was a fool every time, but he continues to talk to her, which she was so ever grateful for. People started talking about why Naruto wasn't there. He was so excited for this trip, so there would be no reason for him to skip it. Hinata's theory was, that he overslept. That would look more like Naruto than anything else.  
"Hmpf... That idiot probably overslept" Shikamaru said as he leaned back preparing to sleep. But just as he closed his eyes, his phone began to ring.

"Ugh... How troublesome" he picked it up "Hello...? Naruto?!" Hinata followed the conversation, trying not to look suspicious or anything.

"What do you mean stop the bus? Where the hell are you?... Eh? Behind us?!" Everyone gathered in the back of the bus to look for him, except Hinata, and it was true as told, there was Naruto running after the bus with his baggage in his arms.

"kakashi-sensei, stop the bus!" Sakura yelled to the front of the bus. The bus blinked to the side, and then stopped to let Naruto join. When he boarded the bus, he was met with a fist on his head from Kakashi.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, what was that for-ttebayo?!" Hinata liked his habit of saying that catchphrase after almost every sentence he said. It was part of what made him so unique. She looked out the window again, already feeling better by his presence. Suddenly she was tapped gently on her shoulder, and as she looked her heart skipped a beat and she was pretty sure she got a little blush on her cheeks, not enough to be noticed though.

"Hey Hinata, can I sit here with you?" Naruto asked her with his ever so gentle smile and sparkly blue eyes.

"S-sure, of course Naruto-kun" she removed her handbag from the seat for him to sit there.

"Thanks a lot, Hinata" he placed his big bag with his clothes up above the seats, and sat down beside her with his own handbag in front of him. Even though Hinata rejected them, Sakura, Ino and Tenten wasn't mad at her for saying yes to Naruto. They knew very well of her feelings for him, even though she had never told them. They giggled to themselves and wished her good luck behind her back. Hinatas's heart began to beat faster and faster whenever Naruto just moved a little bit on his seat. She felt so incredibly lucky to have him sit next to her, even though she felt a little bad for rejecting the girls. The only reason she wanted to sit alone in the first place, was to be alone, just for a bit. At that moment, her phone vibrated. She picked it up, and saw that it was a text from Sakura.

"Ganbatte Hinata. Be brave -)"

Hinata blushed and replied her

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, it is obvious! Even the boys, well except from Naruto, knows it :-D"  
Hinata became even more embarrassed, and hid her red blushing face in her hands. Naruto looked at her and asked

"Hinata? Are you okay?" She looked at him, still a bit red in her face.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah I am fine"

"Are you sure? You look a bit feverish?" He took his hand and felt her forehead. Hinata was now at her limit. Everything went black. She had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for Hinata to wake up. She noticed how comfortable her head was, as if it fit perfectly to where it was laying. She didn't know how to describe it to herself. It was only when she slowly began to open her eyes, that she noticed where her head was. It was resting on Naruto's shoulder. She jumped up to sit normally on her seat.

" Oh Hinata, you are awake, Good morning " she looked at Naruto who smiled gently at her. She asked him what happened, and he replied her that she suddenly just passed out and he didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful, and looked like she needed a nap.

"Oh, I am sorr-"

"Don't be Hinata!" He interrupted her "As long as you just feel better, that is all I am asking." He put his thumb up and smiled, that must be something he got from Rock Lee.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" she finally smiled back to him. All the way to the skiing resort, the two of them talked, smiled and laughed together. Hinata became more and more used to be near Naruto as they both talked about school and things they had experienced with their friends and families. Both could feel the other got rather uncomfortable when their family was the subject of conversation, so they mostly talked about their friends. Hinata really wanted to tell Naruto the current situation with her family, but she didn't want to freak him out by talking about something as personal as that. Not even the girls knew about it, only her and Neji because he was family. The bus drove out of the fog in the mountains, and the students could now see the mountains covered by snow.

"Hinata! Look at that!" okay, maybe it was a lie that Hinata had become more used to being near Naruto. Because when he leaned over her to point out the window, her heart started racing like a racehorse running to reach the goal. Hinata enjoyed seeing Naruto's face when he looked at the many mountains. He looked like a child who haven't been outside their country borders. Wait, could it be?

"Naruto-kun... Is this the first time you travel outside Konoha?" He looked at her embarrassed.

"Well... Actually..it is" he scratched his head nervously. Unlike Hinata, who have travelled all around the world because of her wealthy family, Naruto didn't have any parents who could take him to meet other cultures and visit exotic places. The 'parents' thing was not a thing he wanted to tell Hinata, not right now at least.

"Oh..." Was the only word Hinata could get out of her mouth. Luckily Naruto spoke, and saved the possibly awkward silence.

"Yeah, I don't even know how to skii-ttebayo" this time, Hinata spoke without thinking.

"I can teach you!" She saw a chance of spending time with Naruto, and took it. Unfortunately, when she realised it she was fast away in her shy shell again.

"I-If you want to, of course" she tried to avoid looking into his eyes. Which resulted in seeing his facial expression change to the better. He grapped her hands, which made her look at him with the biggest blush across her face.

"Hinata! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would love that dattebayo!" He had the biggest smile on his face, biggest and cutest that is. Hinata smiled back at him, happy that she would spend a lot of time with the one she admires the most. The bus pulled in at a big wooden house with what looked like 3 floors, a basement and a bigger room for all their skis or snowboards and their shoes. From what could be seen from the outside, one balcony was shared by three to four rooms. The house was way too big for their class only, but it was a school tradition that they rented this house, no matter how many they were. The students were lead down to the basement, where they would get instructions as for which room they would live in and with whom their roommates were. Luckily, a week before they left their school, they could come with wishes as to who they wanted to live with. Hinata had made a deal with Tenten, Sakura and Ino that they would live together, and their teachers had happily granted that wish. Naruto lived together with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, kiba, Rock Lee and Neji. The teachers knew it was a huge risk to take to let them live together. Naruto would always pick a fight with Sasuke or Kiba, Rock Lee would always be too energetic and be all over the place, Chouji would leave a mess in form of empty chipsbags all over, making Neji make all of them clean the room. Even though the teachers knew this, they were always entertained by their lame excuses as for why it wasn't their fault but the other's, so they decided to try it out. Giving them the extra little house outside with som bunk beds and two toilets, away from everyone else who wanted to sleep at night. The students now had one hour to go find their rooms, make their beds, and change into their skiing clothes before the local bus came to pick them up. Hinata couldn't get any peace from the other girls. They would ask her questions like "What did you talk about?" Or "How close did he get to you? Did he accidentally touch you anywhere?" The last question was from Ino, of course.

"W-we just talked about this trip and our childhood" Hinata said as she sat on her bed, unable to get up from the three girls standing in front of her.  
They looked at Hinata with a glint in their eyes that she knew way too well what meant. She feared what they would ask her next.

"So, Hinata, when have you agreed to spend time with each other again?" it was right of her to fear that question. She knew she would have to answer them and that they might even spy on her if she didn't spill out the beans. She really didn't want to answer them. But there was no way to escape the curious three's sniffen around ones' privacy life with the boy you like. Hinata looked down as she said

"After we've gotten our equipment… I am going to teach him how to ski..." She continued to look down, only for a little while, before she saw the stars and excitement in her roommates' eyes. She knew, that the girls would now do anything to get her to spend every minute with Naruto, not that she minded. When everyone had settled in on their rooms they all boarded a local bus to the ski lift where the school had made a deal with the resort, to rent out skis and gear with a 20% discount because of the many people. Hinata secretly wanted to stand in line with Naruto, but didn't, because she knew the girls were almost just as hopeless as he was when it came to skiing and renting skiwear. She knew that Tenten had tried it a couple of times, but none of them could leave Sakura and Ino alone without the fighting or competing. She could see Naruto standing much closer to the counter than she did. He stood with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai, but he didn't talk with them. Instead he looked around as if he was looking for someone. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. He said som quick words to Sasuke and the others before he ran towards her. The girls had noticed too, and nudged to Hinata's shoulder as they smiled sneakily at her.

"Hinata, there you were!" Naruto said as he arrived at her side.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" She smiled kindly, but shy, at him and he smiled back.

"I was thinking if you maybe wanted to take the lift with me when we've gotten our gear?" Hinata blushed deeply at his question, and the girls had a difficult time holding back their excitement.

"She would love that" Ino quickly said as she grapped both Hinata's arms

"Uhm… Great!" Naruto said as he looked at Ino. He looked back at Hinata and smiled yet again a gorgeous smile

"I'll wait until you have everything then, Hinata" Hinata nodded as Naruto slowly turned to walk back to his place in the line.

"Naruto-kun!" She almost shouted out, easily getting his attention.

"Uhm... There will probably go quite a while before I get my gear…"

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting for you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am sure! You are worth the wait!" Hinata, as in love as she was, blushed yet again by his kind words.

"Well I better get back, see you soon Hinata"

"Yes… Of course, Naruto-kun" as soon as he was gone and back with the boys, the girls couldn't keep their cool anymore.

"KYAAAH!" They all squeaked in excitement on behalf of their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had waited for about 37 minutes before Hinata had received her gear and was ready to take the lift to the mountain. He was standing all alone with no one familiar nearby. Hinata ran as fast as she could in her boots to Naruto who smiled happily at her arrival.

"Sorry you had to wait Naruto-kun" she stood in front of him with her helmet and goggles in one hand and her skis in the other hand.

"Hey, no problem Hinata! It got me some time to get used to these weird boots" he lifted his one foot backwards and looked at it

"I feel so weird wearing these, I can't even bend my foot, and when I put all of my weight in my knees, they are just resting on the top of the boot without me falling on my face" as he demonstrated his words Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Naruto looked from his boots to the laughing girl in front of him. He let out a small laugh as he blushed at what he thought was a beautiful sight. Sakura, Ino and Tenten had already gone with the other boys to have Hinata spend some time alone with Naruto. She was happy that they thought so much about her romantic feelings and she was glad to spend time with Naruto, but on the other hand, in her current situation, she wished she was with them. Hinata and Naruto stood in line to the lift and Naruto could see in Hinata's eyes that she was troubled.

"Hinata, are you alright?" He asked while he placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch gave a set in her and she looked up at him with a flustered face.

"Y-yeah... It's just... I always get nervous when I take the lift up to the mountain..." She looked away from her crush in embarrassment.

"But Hinata, from what I have heard, you look danger in the eyes as you take the black hills without fail, how come you get nervous by journey up there?"

"I don't know... I... I guess it is because of the distance between the lift and the ground. When I ski, I have both feet planted on the ground, but I am no master of what will happen once I am up in the air" as she finished her sentence, she felt something grap her hand. She looked down and saw that a pair of strong hands held hers.

"Hinata" she looked up, only to meet the kindest blue eyes, the eyes she fell in love with the second she saw them.

"I promise you, as long as I am next to you, no harm will come your way" Hinata was speechless, not a word came to her mind. His eyes were so calm and assuring that she nodded and a single tear strolled down her cheek. As their lift arrived, they placed their skis on the side and stepped inside. Naruto stepped in first, leading Hinata up with his hand. They shared a lift with an older couple who smiled kindly at them. During the whole trip up to the mountain, Naruto held on to Hinata's hand, holding it tighter every time she squeezed it if she was nervous. Hinata felt a lot calmer when she was around Naruto, even though she was embarrassed by her hand in his.

"Excuse me miss" Hinata looked up at the older woman who smiled kindly at her

"I just wanted to say, that your hair is very beautiful" Hinata was surprised, she hasn't had anyone to ever compliment her hair before. She took a lock of her hair with her free hand and looked at it briefly.

"T-Thank you ma'am. That was very kind of you to say" she smiled back to both. Seeing Hinata more calm and happy, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"The two of you are a very lovely couple" the older man said to them both. Both young people now looked very flustered, both with a huge blush on their face. They tried to speak but couldn't get any words out of their mouths. The older couple smiled as the lift reached the top and they stepped out. Naruto, even though his massive embarrassment, guided Hinata out of the lift with his hand. Hinata, equally as embarrassed, tried to comprehend the previous event as she nodded to Naruto, in gratitude of helping her out. The young people took their skis and headed to a very small hill where beginners could learn the basics. Hinata took a deep breath to get her thoughts away from what the older couple had said to them.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun..." She struggled with her words but managed to start a normal sentence, more or less.

"Do you... Know how to... Uhm... Put your skis on?" She asked carefully and embarrassed. Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave the lady in front of him an embarrassed smile

"Well... this is my first time skiing, so everything seems kind of strange to me-ttebayo" Hinata couldn't help but smile as she began to point and explain it to him.

"You just take the tip of your boot underneath here, and then you just slam the back of your foot down" Naruto tried to do the same as Hinata, but ended up having his skis slipping away from him. Hinata couldn't help laughing as he ran after them but ended up tripping and falling with his face down first. He came back with his face and orange jacket covered with snow and his run-away skis in his hands.

"Geez Hinata, you make everything look so easy" he smiled at the laughing girl in front of him as he brushed off the snow. Hinata slightly blushed and replied him

"It just takes a little practice, don't worry, you will get the hang of it"  
"If you say so, sensei." After a few tries and a whole bunch of running after the escaping skis, Naruto finally got the hang of how to put his skis on. Following Hinata's instructions, his next step was now to move forward. It was a rather clumsy sight as he struggled with keeping the balance.

"Naruto-kun you are doing great! Just continue like that" she skied right next to him as he slowly moved forward down the hill. Naruto started to become more confident in his skiing, but as he experienced this new success he became overconfident and lost his balance. He grapped on to the closest thing he could find, which showed to be Hinata's arm. Hinata was beat red and the surprise made her lose her balance as well, dragging Naruto with her in her fall. She opened her eyes when her fall had ended, and noticed how close Naruto was to her as he hovered above her asking if she was okay. She blushed and replied his worries with a small nervous stutter.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun"

"Thank god! I am so sorry Hinata" he got up and reached out a hand to help her up.

"Don't think about it Naruto-kun, it was my fault" she took his hand, she hoped he didn't see her giant blush, and let him pull her up.

"Maybe this is enough for today" she concluded. She didn't know how much more she could take of all this close contact with him that day.

"Yeah..." She could see how saddened he was that he hadn't reached his goal of learning how to ski.

"Naruto-kun... do you...perhaps... Want to go get a cup of hot chocolate... With... me?" Her question made her embarrassed, she was practically asking him out on a date. She feared for his answer, but felt relieve when he gave her a gentle smile and replied with the words she hoped he would say.

"Yeah, I would love that". They took their skis in their hands and walked towards the nearest café. They sat themselves in the corner of the café across of each other, by a window which gave a pretty view of the landscape seen from the mountain. They had taken their jackets off, which made Hinata blush for two reasons. One: she was embarrassed by how her body looked, especially with a tight shirt as the one she was wearing underneath her jacket. She felt so exposed and especially now when she was sitting across of her big crush. The second reason she blushed was because of how Naruto wore the same kind of shirt, hugging his muscular body. The reason she liked him in the first place had less to do with how he looked and more with his personality but even though, not even she could lie about his attractive looks.

"So, tell me Hinata, how did you learn to be such a good teacher?"

"I... wouldn't say I am that good"

"Are you kidding me? You've taught me more today than Kakashi-sensei all last year"

"I think you just learn more by doing Naruto-kun... I think you need to see how this will be practical to know in the long run"

"Yeah, I guess that's true... too bad they can't make classes like that at school. I am just tired of everyone thinking I am stupid"

"You are not stupid Naruto-kun!" She blurted out, embarrassed about what she was going to say next when he looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I... I mean... I see how you keep fighting in class, never giving up, no matter what people say to you." She blushed and couldn't look him in the eyes from embarrassment

"And I... admire you for that." She felt a hand on top of her head which finally made her look up

"Thanks, Hinata, you are pretty awesome-ttebayo." They sat at the café together for a few hours more. Laughing and talking about anything and everything, until it was time for them to head back at their rented house with the rest of their class.

"Thank you so much for today Hinata" he said as they sat in the lift together.

"It was nothing really" she smiled, completely forgotten how she hates to ride the lift.

"You don't seem as nervous as earlier when we went up to the mountain?"

"You are right... I guess we've helped each other today." The following night the two of them would often engage in eye contact and exchange simple smiles worth a thousand words. The girls would tease Hinata with how her and Naruto had become much closer. Just before Hinata went up the stairs to her room a well-known voice called out to her.

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, I uhm... I was thinking if you wanted to teach me more tomorrow?"

"S-sure!"

"Great! I will see you tomorrow then!"

"Yes"

"Well... Goodnight then, Hinata" he gently smiled

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, sleep well"

"Thanks, you too." Words could not describe the happiness she felt as she was to spend yet another day in company with Naruto. When she turned around she was met by sneaky smirks from her roommates. She sighed, she knew exactly what was in store for her the rest of the night.


	4. Final chapter

The following days were like heaven for the young girl. She would wake up and greet a smiling Naruto every morning at the breakfast table. Then the two of them would spend all day riding down the slopes together followed by a cup of hot chocolate at the nearest café. It was days filled with laughter, exchange of deep eye contact and accidental touches between the two of them. However, the following night would change everything for the two of them.

It was a night filled with games and competitions. It was a game of 'partners' with Naruto and Hinata versus Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata was way ahead of their opponents when Kakashi came and tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"Hinata, there is a phone call for you"

"Right, thank you Kakashi-sensei" she got up from her chair and gently said

"I will be right back." Naruto followed her with his eyes and would occasionally look over at the door, waiting for her return. Moments passed and Hinata still hadn't returned. Naruto was getting worried, she had mentioned that something was going on at home, but when he questioned her further about it, she would suddenly change the subject saying she didn't want to talk about it, maybe this phone call was about that. He grew impatient and tapped his fingers on the table while changing his glance from his friends and the doorway. Finally, Hinata walked through it but something was terribly wrong. The smile she left with was gone from her lips and all happiness that used to fill her eyes had disappeared. She looked down at the floor but as she made eye contact with Naruto, he could see she had cried and her eyes was not emptied yet. She ran out the door again and he quickly got up and task after her. She ran outside towards the woods.

"Hinata! Wai-"

"Naruto, let us handle this." He was stopped by Kakashi Sensei who grapped his shoulders to prevent him from running after Hinata.

"Let me go Kakashi-sensei! I am going after her"

"Naruto, stop this"

"Just let him go Kakashi-sensei" it was Shikamaru and Sasuke who now stood beside them.

"You know you can't stop him when he gets protective" Sasuke exclaimed. Kakashi sighed.

"You better get her back safe, Naruto"

"Of course I will!" He ran as fast as he could after Hinata. She didn't know where she was running, she just needed to get away. She could hear Naruto shouting for her to stop, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. The tears were flying from her eyes, making her vision blurry from all the water. She ran as far as she could but eventually she tripped and fell to the ground. Naruto ran through the forest, ignoring all the branches that got stuck in his clothes. He didn't care if he was scratched or if anything of his was ruined, he just needed to get to Hinata. He heard a scream and a thud and ran even faster than before.

"Hinata! Oi Hinata, are you hurt" he kneeled down in front of her trying to help her up. Her cries got heavier and her leg hurt like hell. He realised he couldn't get her up on her feet, so he sat down beside her and picked her up in his lap and tucked her into him so that she could cry out, all the while he was holding her and tried to soothe her.

"She's dead" Hinata cried out

"Who is?" He asked her carefully

"My mom... *Sob* she's dead and I wasn't there for her" she cried even more. He held her tighter and didn't say a thing all the while he was running his hand down her hair continuously. When she had calmed down a little, he asked her carefully.

"What happened?"

"A few months ago... My mom suddenly fell ill... She was more tired... And she didn't even have the power to get out of bed... The doctors they..."

"They what...?"

"They couldn't figure out what was wrong..."

"Hinata I am so sorry" he said as he hugged her tight.

"My sister and I have done all the chores at home... In hope that it would help my mom... So that she didn't have to think about it..."

"I bet she is very proud of you"

"I told her I didn't want to go on this trip... That I couldn't leave her side when we didn't know when it would get worse..."

"..." Naruto said nothing.

"She told me that I had to go... That I couldn't miss this trip... She tried to convince me that this... This would be the best trip of my life" she started crying again.

"I know that this has been the best time of my entire life" Naruto quietly said. Hinata couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

"I am glad your mom made you go on this trip... I know you wanted to be by her side, but I know for certain that you haven't regret going..." Hinata had stopped her crying and silently listened to what Naruto had to say.

"Ya know... I grew up without a mom and dad... I had no one to take care of me..." This was something Hinata didn't know about Naruto, how he lived alone with no one to care for him.

"How... How did it happen...?" She asked hesitantly.

"It was a car crash... I was four at the time... I was in the backseat... My mom sat next to me and my dad was driving the car... I remember how we sang along to the songs on the radio, having the best time of our lives. That was when another car, a drunk driver, decided to crash into us from the front. My mom threw her arms around me, in hope that it would shield me from harm..." Hinata had unknowingly wrapped her arms around him as he told his story.

"Naruto-kun... I am so sorry..."

"Don't be." There was a moment of silence before Naruto began to talk again.

Chapter 5  
"How do you do it?"

"D-do what...?" She asked

"How do you make my heart race like horse running free on the meadows" Hinata blushed and looked at him

"Hinata, how do you make me feel like... like I want to be with you every single second of the day. How do you make me feel like I want to hold your hands when we ride the lift or when we sit at the café or just walk around... How do you make me feel... So... happy... You make me forget all my worries and my fears... You make me feel so warm and I just want to... hold you tight or.."

"...or...what...?" She shyly asked. She wanted him to describe the exact same feelings she has for him.

"Or… kiss you..." That was the end of Hinata, her eyes was filled with tears once again.

"Oh no, I am sorry Hinata! I didn't want to make you cry again! Ugh, you stupid idiot Naruto, you made the girl you love cry, you are such a fool" while Naruto punished himself for what was obviously tears of joy from Hinata, she did something she would never think she would ever do. Naruto's Words came to a stop when he felt something pushing against him. Hinata had her lips on top of his, with her whole body pushed up against him. Naruto was lost for words, he thought she hated him for suddenly telling her his feelings. Their lips parted ways again, much against their wills.

"Hina...ta..." He looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were once again filled with joy and her smile was the cutest he has ever seen.

"Naruto-kun... You have no idea how long I have dreamt of you saying that... It was always in my dreams and I would have never thought that you would once say those words to me, the girl who nobody notices."

"I've noticed you... Ever since I saw you for the first time" he took his hand and cupped her cheek, drying away the tears falling from her eyes.

"I've felt the need to protect you ever since we started in school together when we were 6 years old."

"And now I finally understand why... You are the only one for me, you are truly the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" as he said these words both his hands were now cupping her cheeks and his face moved closer to hers

"Hinata... I... I love you" he briefly stopped just before their lips touched and he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" and with those words he smiled and closed the last gab between their lips. It was a kiss filled with love and affection, it was as if they were flying in front of the beautiful full moon, it felt as if they were the only humans in this entire world. As their lips parted, they simply smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. Hinata, with a blush across her face, was simply lost for words. However, a cold breeze made her shiver, waking Naruto up from his love-trance.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! You are freezing cold! I am so sorry!" He quickly took of his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, but thanks" he stood up and offered her a hand. She gladly accepted it, but as she tried to get up she fell to the ground again in pain.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"It's me leg... I... must have hurt in when I fell..." Naruto didn't hesitate for a moment. He picked her up in bridal style with ease and held her tight.

"Yush! This should do it!"

"Naruto-kun! Please, I am too heavy"

"What on earth are you talking about? You are not at all heavy! Besides this way I can warm you better and occasionally sneak some glances at you" he said the last bit as he winked with his eye. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his joking personality.

"Just hold on tight"

"Hai"

"Promise me you won't let go" he looked at her with kind eyes.

"I will never let you go Naruto-kun!"

They got back safe and sound and was greeted by worried friends. They did wonder however, how come they left in such sadness and worry, but returned with such happiness. This was definitely something that Sakura, Ino and Tenten would try to figure out later that night.

When their fieldtrip was over and they were back in Konoha, Naruto attended the Hyuuga funeral together with Hinata. He held her hand as he mom was put in the earth. In the end, they were the only ones left at her grave. Hinata stepped forward and quietly began to talk in between sobs.

"Mom... It's hard for me to figure out what to do without you in my life. I am so grateful that you make me go on this fieldtrip, you were right, it was the best trip, no, the best time of my life. I promise you, that I will take care of Hanabi, and Father, on your behalf. I promise that I won't let anything knock me down..." There was a moment of silence before she continued

"Before I say goodbye for now, I would like for you to meet your son-in-law." Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Hyuuga. I am sorry we didn't get to meet before... That might have been because of me, because I haven't taken myself together to tell your daughter about my feelings. I promise you that I will cherish Hinata until the end of the world. I will bring her flowers every day and I will give her all the love and support that a man can possibly my give a woman. I won't ever let anyone or anything harm her, I will be her shield..." he looked Hinata in the eyes

"... If she will be my sword" she nodded with a smile before she gave him a light kiss on the lips. He turned to the grave once again and said

"Thank you for giving birth to the love of my life" the two of them stood there in silence, when a breeze followed by cherry blossom pedals flew around them. Naruto took this as a sign, that he had been accepted into a family, the family he had always missed.

*10 years later*

Naruto, now a full-grown man, stood in front of two tombstones with the names "Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina" and "Namikaze Minato" written on them.

"Mom, dad, how are you. I just got a huge promotion today... unfortunately, this means that I can't be at home as much as usual, but your daughter-in-law supports me fully, even though I originally wanted to turn down the offer, she kept telling me that this was what I've always wanted and that I should never give up on my dreams. She definitely is a lot like you mom. You always told me to find a woman like you, and I definitely have. I am sorry that you can't meet her, because I know you would have loved her. She is the funniest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I hope I show her enough of my love every single day."

"Dad, dad! Mommy has promised us Ramen on our way home" a little boy came running and jumped up on his back.

"Yush, Boruto! Let's eat a lot of bowls so that we can tank up our energy for when Himawari comes out from mommy's belly!"

"Yaaay"

He felt something grab his hand. He squeezed it tight and looked Hinata, his gorgeous wife, in the eyes.

"Are you ready to go dear?" She asked

"Yeah… I'm ready" they both bowed in respect of his parents and left with a hand each, holding their son, who looked back and gave the biggest smile to his grandparents who stood and the graves waving at them.


End file.
